William Munson
William Munson is an Anti Bioterrorism Forces (A.B.F.) operative, along with his partner Sarah Wilkins. He was born in April 16th, 1985. According to rumors, he's one of the very best sniper in the world, and the best that the A.B.F. got. He was part of the S.A.S. until he's fired and decided to join A.B.F. William is also one of the first Special Combat Operative in the Global Defense Initiative (G.D.I.) Early Life According to his official A.B.F. profile, he's born in London, UK. His father was in the S.A.S. and his mother died when she gave birth to him. He dreamed to be a S.A.S. soldier like his father, and with that, he start his military career in the age of 18. 2 years later, his father died when he's hunting a mysterious mercenary in the street of London. This mercenary is revealed to be Katie Murrel, who is working for Umbrella. He led a team to hunt down Katie, but his action resulted with the death of his team. He was fired 3 days later after the mission. He heard about the A.B.F. from a news channel when he was watching TV. He packed up his things and go to Australia, to join the elite A.B.F. Oakland Incident 2 years after the destruction of Oldston, the Umbrella attacks a small town in the countryside known as Oakland. He, along with Sarah and a squad of U.S. Marines, who voluntereed themselves for the mission, travels to the small town and fight their way through the infected city, clearing out the infection slowly. After clearing the infection, the U.S. Marines squad are killed in the hands of Alex Wesker. After having a brief fight, William and Sarah are knocked out by another Umbrella's mercenary, Robert Blackwell. Before Alex could take the two to his lab, a large group of A.B.F. Ground Combat Unit arrives at forced Alex and Robert to retreat. Bayside and the Black Tortoise 4 months after Jeff Parker and Amy Ladner dissapears mysteriously, Ralph Bloom, the head of the A.B.F., assigned William and Sarah to go to the coastal city of Bayside in the U.S., as he suspected that there is a hidden Umbrella's base underneath the city which hold Jeff and Amy. The Umbrella release the T-Virus on the city, making enough chaos to halt William and Sarah for a while. After fighting their way through the infected streets, they found the entrance to the base, but is blocked by an A-Virus B.O.W. The two defeat the monster and fight their way through the facility in order to find out Jeff's and Amy's whereabout. They escaped the city by an Official Airline, just in time before the army begin to bomb the city to hell. After encounter the infected passangers on the plane, they crashed into the floating island fortress of The Black Tortoise, and meet up with Jeff and Amy. The four have a large gunfight with Robert and Katie on the airstrip. Robert and Katie eventually escape after they shoot down Jeff. 2013 Global Bioterrorist Attack Personality and Abilities William is a perverted 28 years old A.B.F. operative. He has high sense of humor and constantly flirt and tease Sarah. He is specialized in Recon, and often bring a Sniper Rifle with him. Why is he partnered with Sarah is still unknown. Appearance and Wardrobe He has a black short hair and a pair of green eyes, well toned body and also, he's a British. He usually wears a black suit with purple shirt underneath it. He always wear black sunglasses, because according to the other A.B.F. operative, he hates sunlight. He wears the standard A.B.F. uniform during the event on Oakland.